The Grand Escape
by Moony-Masterpiece
Summary: My version on Sirius Black's escape.


Dark, Desolate and Depressing. Three words in which this one place and this one place only could be described so perfectly. A sweeping chill of solitude spread over the building, a feeling of no escape and no hope. Bone chilling screams and spine curdling hollers fill its vast corridors. Slime adorned walls, rusting pipes and shackles all fill this damned place. A place filled with damned souls of every nation. A building which has been hid far from any eye, a building which should not be looked at by any hopeful human being, a building in which if you have committed any wrongs in your life worth of being imprisoned you are most likely to end up. Alone in the Dark, feeling desolate and depressed. There are some things in life that make our bodies puff with pride, hide with shame or shake with excitement. People and places that can make a person writhe with hatred. This one place gives nothing but a quaking fear to any sane person of whom has been told they have to serve their sentence in there. That once place can bring even the strongest soul to his knee's, begging, crying, pleading insanity just to not be taken there. Is this somewhere you would like to be? No soul would like to live out there life in such a hell as this. Its guard's the keepers of purgatory, its walls the sources of taking lives. This place so inhumane. But where? And why? 

Azkaban Prison.

Many people sit in shackles, cowering in fear of their own worst memories. As the guards sweep past their cells repetitively one can only guess that they find this amusing, the pain of the souls is their food, their life. They feed on fear, pain and horrors in your past, some horrors much worse than others. Whimpers fill the corridors daily and nightly, like the guards. When one can remember something that might bring them hope, it is sucked from their mind, leaving them an empty shell. These guards so named Dementors for they dement the souls of all who pass through the iron gates that lock and seal their fate. One of your freshest memories upon entering is when you first feel that sweep of cold hit your ankles and climb your body like a snake trapping its victim. The Dementors have you in their grasp now, you will never escape, always be tortured. Eternity awaits you in those hellish hallways on which you have to walk. A cell, a single cell in which you must live now and forever. Talking and muttering to yourself, trying to comfort yourself, fighting a losing battle. But there is one soul in the whole of this building that in this place it would seem abnormal but to you and I, normal behaviour expected of anyone. Once a young faced man, now with sunken eyes, lines so many and body frame so frail. He still stands he does not cower. But one can only wonder why.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.  
The noise of well buffed shoes on stone ground, walked through the empty halls of Azkaban prison. A prison guard of human stature walking by a plump mans side, pointing and describing all activities and events of the past weeks. "As you can see Minister everything is still in order, the Dementors are still doing their job appropriately…" the mustached man informed Mr. Cornelius Fudge. Fudge nodded his little round head, his chins shaking in agreement. "Yes..lovely..lovely.." the pudgy little man could not shake the horrid feeling that this prison gave off. The feeling of deep depression and longing to die. He shuddered as one of the black, death-like cloaks swept passed him. He could not help but feel the paranoia of being watched as it passed. The human prison guard gave an abrupt cough and Fudge was snapped back into reality forcing himself a cough of reassurance he turned and forced a smile. The guard let out his hand, which lead down a narrow corridor in which screams were emitting all round. Fudge gulped horribly yet proceeded to walk. Many a person sat in the corner of their cells, muttering obscenities. Things Fudge would never utter himself, memories of such a grotesque nature that Fudge himself felt at various times the need to vomit profusely. The guard continued to talk. "Here we have Avery as you can see…and Miss LeStrange" a black haired woman sunk out of the blackness her face hit the bars to smoothly, yet so quickly it was slightly disturbing and could shake fear into anyone. "Hello Fudge.." her eyes glared with a passionate hatred, his lips curled into a sneer her complexion of the utmost evil. Fudge jumped back at her appearance in pure fright and Bellatrix gave an almighty holler of a laugh. "Get a fright there Fudgey?" she teased with intolerable cruelty. Fudge was up against the opposite wall shaking, but quickly masked his fear with his power and clicked his fingers towards the nearest Dementor, which swooped down over Bellatrix's cell all too fast. She was no longer laughing.

A few cells down another voice came but it was not quite as demented as Bellatrix's had once been, it sounded quite bored of the current events. "I wondered when she'd shutup…" Fudge looked down the corridor uncertain, he continued forward his hands behind his back, and then he stood outside a cell. It was still black and desolate in this one but there was a different air about it. It wasn't the same atmosphere as he had experienced in all the other cells, this one was much more abnormal for this place. Fudge took a closer look and emerging from the dark came Sirius Black. Supposed notorious killer of many, including muggles. Betrayer of James and Lily Potter, Murderer of many. Too many to count. Fudge rocked backward and forward on his click, clacking shoes. "Oh ho…" he said simply as Sirius walked toward him in a calm floating like manner. Fudge took in his appearance; much different from the night he had betrayed and slaughtered so many people. Back then his face had been full of it, full of joy and laughter, full of the simple ness that was being young. Free of proper adult responsibility so far. But now his complexion was pale, sunken and horrid looking. It was most definitely not the same. Sirius leant on the bars casually as if he were going to ask for dinner reservations. He took Fudge's unchanged appearance into hand and gave him a weak yet noticeable smile. "Finished with that?" Sirius' hand pointed to Fudge's underarm. Fudge looked down in surprise to find he was looking for the paper that Fudge was holding but had already read. Fudge nodded. Sirius outstretched his arm as far as the barrier would let him, "Could I?" he asked politely. Fudge astonished at his normality in this place handed over the paper Sirius saluted him, went back to his previous settlement and began reading the paper. Fudge was staring at him open mouthed in amazement, but the guard pushed him gently onward. Fudge could not help but wonder why this place was not affecting Black as bad as the others there. "Give him extra security...extra security...yes..." Fudge told the prison guard who nodded at his command and sent Dementors to Sirius's cell. It seemed unclear to Fudge why Sirius had smirked at this, but then his expression dropped.

At Fudge's next visit there was no disruption. None. Which to Fudge himself was worrying. He passed Black's cell with great curiosity to find him sleeping rather than plotting. "He's at Hogwarts..." came his voice.  
Fudge looked round. "What"  
But Sirius was still asleep, muttering to himself. 'He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts'. Fudge looked to the prison guard he had previously spoken to worriedly, but he merely shrugged. "He's been muttering that since your last visit, won't let go of that paper neither." the guard informed him. "Do excuse me...I must go..go and see. Someone." This someone. Was Dumbledore. Then Fudge departed.

That night Sirius was found not to be sleeping but fiercely awake, sitting stewing in his cell. Because of Fudge's last visit and with no word about continuation of Black's extra security there was no Dementor standing guard outside his door. "This is it..it is, it is.." Sirius rubbed his hands together, stood weakly but transformed into that shaggy black dog which was his other personality. Snuffles. Sirius knew fact for fact that Dementors could feel strongly the presence of a human and all of their feelings, but could not for the life of them pick up on most other things. This included dogs. Sirius shook his big black head, his ears flapping at his sides. He barely squeezed through the bars of the prison cell and stood frozen as a Dementor stared right at him, or so he thought. It was staring past him. It was straight past him and into the next cell. For a moment it seemed like the giant black dog let out a sigh of relief then continued its way down the many corridors of Azkaban. Sirius trying to remember after twelve years they way out. The door to his escape, trying avoid all human guards and most Dementors if he could. And then he saw it, the giant irons doors that had held him in here for so many years, he bounded forward and managed to skid through them. Out into the dead courtyard and through the iron gates.

Freedom.  
Sirius for the first time in twelve years thought he could breath again. Felt many a happy memory rushing back into his head, felt the cold sea breeze lap up against his black fuzzy body. He looked from the rock, to the sea and back up to the giant prison that had held him captive for so many years. Now all he had to do to get away was swim to shore, which he could already see. And by being a dog this should be no challenge at all. He splashed into the water, and by only a few hours was then laying flat faced against the shore. It was now deep night and there were no people to be seen, of course now he was himself again, but he had to find shelter a place to stay for the time being, but knew not how this would be possible. He wandered the beach until the sunlight began rising along the horizon, soon they would know he was gone and be out looking for him. Then it hit him. He knew where he'd have to go, knew where to could take refuge and would have to be welcomed. Grimmauld Place, his very own, very old home. For that night Sirius took shelter in a nearby sea cave. The conditions compared to that of Azkaban were heavenly. He curled up into the farthest corner and fell asleep.

Many days and nights of traveling and hiding were then under his belt. The posters of his screaming face had appeared in nearby towns and small villages. He had even heard his name being mentioned on the muggle news. Something he found amusing. Fudge must be really worrying and for no reason at all. For Sirius was no murderer. Oh no he wasn't. It was dear little Peter Pettigrew that had betrayed his best friend, his Hogwarts companion. Sirius hid in various places by day and night, slept rough. He was getting closer now, but as the days progressed so did that creeping feeling that the Dementors were getting closer to him. An unusual chill flew through the air everyday and Sirius, even Snuffles felt it and shuddered with every experience. It was then one day upon his traveling that he entered a very familiar street with a row of very familiar houses. Then. There at the very end of the row, sat crumpled, deteriorating and mangled was his very own house. Grimmauld Place. A house he had once fled for the comfort of James's, for his family were not exactly proud of him. He sighed as the oh so familiar house came closer with every step he took which echoed in the once again early morning atmosphere. The door handle once again in his grasp he held his breath and walked into the eerie silence. The house had not changed, its walls were still decaying, its floorboards were still rotting and its roof was still sagging. He shuddered at the thought of this old place, yet looked around in awe. There were a few pairs of shoes scattered upon the floor, not his however. He let himself in and stood in the hallway, hopefully there was someone here. Someone who would listen.

"Hello?...Remus?..." his voice asked hopeful yet shakily.


End file.
